After the Eclipse
by hopelessobsession
Summary: This is after the third book Eclipse and is when Bella gets married and may become a vampire... read more to find out


**This is written for after the third book Eclipse. It id in Bell's POV.**

**tell me if you like pweese.**

Edward and I ran to his house to get his Volvo. By the time we got there it had started to pore. We were going to go do something that could be very dangerous. But I was glad that Edward could be there with me. We were going to go tell Charlie what are plans were. We were getting married. It didn't take long to get to Charlie's house and when there I sat in the car for a minute nervous.

"Edward?" I asked pitifully trying to hide my nervousness

"Yes love" he replied smoothly

"Umm… are you ready?"

"Silly Bella I've always been ready."

Of course he was. Slowly we walked to the front door. I reached for the door knob slowly. It was locked.

How odd I thought. Charlie's police cruiser was in the drive. There were lights on.

"He must be a sleep" I said mostly to myself, relieved

"Okay then lets go?" I stammered, turning on my heel to go back to the car.

Catching me before I could even take a step Edward had me in his arms and said "whoa. Not so fast, we_ are_ going to do this right."

"Fine," my face drawn into a small pout

"You're so cute when you're mad" he laughed

We knocked on the door three times a little louder than necessary just in case Charlie was asleep.

It only took him a second to answer the door and was surprised by us standing there.

"Where's your key Bells?"

"I must have left it on my dresser Dad. I won't do it again."

"Oh hello Edward. Nice to see you"

As usual Charlie had missed the fact that Edward was here.

"Hi Charlie. We have some news for you!"

As soon as he saw the look in Edward's eyes Charlie looked worried

We had made our way to the living room, where Edward and I sat on the too small couch and Charlie reluctantly sat in the recliner and muted the TV.

"What is it bells, about this news." Charlie said after a moment of silence

I grabbed Edward's cold hand mine slightly clammy with moisture and looked into his face to see if there was any emotion. His eyes were full of joy.

I decided to just come right out and say it

A little louder than I had planed I just went out and said it.

"Dad we're getting married" holding out my left hand so that he could now see the ring that I had kept out of his view.

He just sat there for a second and said nothing. This made me nervous.

Edward spoke then.

"Charlie? I'll take good care of her"

Now Charlie got his voice back. I could not tell what emotion was on his voice and he finally said.

"Okay" then got up heavily with a grunt and walked out.

I stared, shocked at Edward, trying to read his eyes as he read the thoughts of Charlie.

"So, I probed?"

"Well he's okay he just needed a moment"

Just then Charlie walked back in smiling with tears in his eyes and came over to me and gave me a big bear hug and whispered in my ear "my little bells in growin' up"

Then unexpectedly he turned to Edward and gave him a mighty pat on the back saying "hey there son!"

"So when is it?"

I answered dumbfounded.

"Uh... August 13 dad thanks."

I hugged Edward, very relieved that Charlie didn't throw a hissy fit. Now it was time to call Renee and tell her the news.

"Cha-Dad I'm gonna go call mom.

"Okay kid, congrats!"

Wow. I really did not expect it to turn out this well. I walked upstairs with Edward right behind me, smiling so big.

I got the voicemail and told her to call me back as soon as she could. Then went to lay on the bed with my new fiancé. That sent a chill through my spine when I thought about this. It was not a bad chill it was an excited chill.

"Hi" I said to Edward as I lay down and he pulled me into his chest. There was not anywhere in the world that I wanted to be than right there in his arms.

"So, august 13th huh? Hmmmm"

"What are you thinking," he asked

"I'm thinking about what it is going to be like, I mean like the wedding and honey moon."

"Yes." Was all he said.

**Review review and there will be more to come. tell me what you think**


End file.
